This application seeks funding to continue a series of international and interdisciplinary research conferences on speech communication and aging. Scientists approaching this problem have typically been either working in the area of sensory and perceptual processing, especially hearing, or in the area of cognitive science. Speech communication involves both sensory-perceptual processes and cognitive processes. Aging can have a negative impact on either or both of these systems. By bringing together scholars actively involved in research in both of these areas, it is hoped that further progress will be made in understanding and remedying the speech-communication difficulties of older adults. The first three conferences, held in 2005, 2007, and 2009, were very successful and funding is being requested for five years to support three additional conferences to be held in 2011, 2013 and 2015.